A song for both of us
by Cao dreams in books
Summary: Série d'OS plus ou moins longs sur des couples plus ou moins connus d'Overwatch, avec une chanson donnée pour chaque couple.
1. Renegades

**Salut la compagnie ! Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sinon remercier Angelscythe pour m'avoir donné la motivation d'écrire ces OS ! Allez lire ses histoires ça vaut le coup d'oeil :D**

 **Premier OS : WidowHanzo, Chanson : Renegades (X ambassadors) (à écouter pendant la lecture) ;)**

* * *

 _Run away with me  
Lost souls and reverie  
Running wild and running free  
Two kids, you and me_

 _And I say  
Hey, hey hey hey  
Living like we're renegades  
Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Living like we're renegades  
Renegades, renegades_

Hanzo courait entre les arbres, bondissant dans les airs sitôt qu'une racine, une pierre ou une crevasse lui barrait le chemin, roulade au sol pour mieux atterrir sur l'herbe, se remettre sur pied sans s'arrêter, sans ralentir, sinon elle allait le rattraper, et jamais, au grand jamais il ne se laisserait battre.

Il continuait de courir, continuait de foncer sur le terrain boisé de plus en plus accidenté, l'adrénaline frappant l'intérieur de ses veines, de son crâne, l'arc serré si fort dans sa main que ses jointures devenaient blanches.

Un point rouge. Il saisit une flèche, prit appui sur un rocher pour décoller et décocher le projectile, qui se planta droit au centre de la cible. Le coup de feu résonna quelques millisecondes trop tard, car l'archer avait déjà repris sa course.

 _Trop lente,_ se moqua t-il intérieurement, tandis qu'il entendait jurer en français dans son dos.

Ses jambes le portaient de plus en plus loin, de plus en plus vite, alors que le son du grappin qui se plantait dans les troncs s'élevait derrière lui. Une autre cible jaillit dans son champ de vision, mais cette fois, Amélie fut plus rapide, la balle formant un rond parfait au milieu du cercle.

 _Égalité,_ pensèrent les deux snipers en même temps. La prochaine cible, la dernière, serait la décisive.

Cette course-là, ce défi entre les deux personnes, on pouvait s'amuser à le voir comme une métaphore de leur vie actuelle. Les renégats en cavale, qui s'exerçaient au tir, améliorant leur performance pour descendre leurs poursuivants.

 _Long live the pioneers  
Rebels and mutineers  
Go forth and have no fear  
Come close and lend an ear_

 _And I said hey  
Hey, hey, hey  
Living like we're renegades  
Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey  
Living like we're renegades  
Renegades, renegades_

Widowmaker, la tueuse sans sentiments, avait été intriguée – oui intriguée, elle dont le cœur ne battait pas – par l'archer à l'impressionnant tatouage, cet homme stoïque, taciturne, au regard dur, qui avait prétendu qu'il était plus habile qu'elle au tir. L'homme qui avait rejoint Overwatch pour se rapprocher de son frère, l'homme qu'elle avait tenté de convaincre de rejoindre Talon, l'homme contre lequel elle avait échangé un nombre incalculable de balles, ce fut lui qui l'aida à briser les chaînes qui l'entravaient à ceux qui l'avaient transformée en monstre.

Le plaisir de tuer avait été petit à petit remplacé par le plaisir d'être à ses côtés, fussent-ils ennemis. Il refusait contre vent et marée d'être avec elle au sein de Talon – solution si simple au premier abord – refusait d'entendre le venin de la tueuse, mais malgré tout, lorsque la bataille les isolait, ils avaient commencé à échanger autre chose que des menaces. D'abord des défis, parier qu'ils étaient meilleurs que l'autre, à tenter de prouver leur supériorité au tir, puis quelques mots, puis quelques phrases, puis de brèves discussions, entrecoupées par les combats qui les ramenaient à la réalité.

Mais Widowmaker en voulait plus. Amélie voulait plus, tout comme Hanzo. Côtoyer l'archer était devenu un besoin. S'il ne voulait – pouvait pas la rejoindre au sein de Talon, alors ce serait à elle de se joindre à lui.

Elle avait déposé son fusil. Elle s'était rendue. Ce que Overwatch avait retrouvé était une Widowmaker mourante, tandis qu'Amélie renaissait, mais pas entièrement. Elle n'était et ne serait plus jamais la femme d'autrefois.

Personne ne lui faisait confiance au sein de l'organisation, tout comme beaucoup se méfiaient de Hanzo, lui qui avait mutilé son frère. Mais lui venait lui parler alors qu'elle était en cellule, la seule personne à la voir sans préjugés, sans crainte.

Chacun s'ouvrit à l'autre. Et chacun comprit que leur place n'était pas ici. Hanzo s'était réconcilié avec Genji, mais Overwatch se souciait peu des efforts de l'archer. Quant au cyborg, il avait remarqué l'imperceptible changement qui s'opérait en son frère, et il fut près à l'aider.

Une nuit, la porte de sa cellule s'était ouverte. Il s'était penché au-dessus d'elle et avait murmuré :

« Veux-tu t'enfuir ? Partir, loin d'ici, avec moi ? »

Et même si elle savait qu'il y avait Talon au dehors, qu'il faudrait courir, encore et encore, que cette vie serait difficile, elle hocha la tête. Les deux tireurs s'enfuirent dans le noir, Genji leur ouvrant les portes et leur souhaitant bonne chance.

 _So, all hail the underdogs  
All hail the new kids  
All hail the outlaws  
Spielbergs and Kubricks  
It's our time to make a move  
It's our time to make amends  
It's our time to break the rules  
Let's begin...  
_

Renégats, voilà ce qu'ils étaient, vagabonds qui luttaient pour survivre, à demi-caché, mais le frisson de ce combat leur rappelait à quel point ils étaient vivants, à quel point _elle_ était vivante, aimante de cette vie et de cet archer, archer qui allait bientôt sortir de la forêt, où trônait la dernière cible.

Oh non, elle n'allait pas le laisser gagner si facilement. Elle se jeta dans le vide, fonçant vers l'homme alors qu'elle lançait son grappin vers le haut, afin d'amortir le choc alors que son corps cogna brutalement le sien, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille pour le déséquilibrer et le plaquer au sol, tandis que le coup de feu partait, faisant mouche dans le point rouge.

Elle sentit une pointe contre sa gorge, mais elle n'en tint cure, baissant le regard, moqueuse, vers l'archer.

\- Tu as perdu.

\- Et tu es morte, répliqua t-il alors que la flèche traçait le contour de son cou.

\- N'importe, j'ai eu la dernière cible.

\- En trichant.

\- Tu sais que je suis prête à tout.

\- Même à ça ?

En parlant, il s'était vivement redressé pour l'embrasser passionnément, et elle répondit au baiser avec la même fougue.

D'accord, peut-être que là, son petit renégat l'avait prise au dépourvu. Mais pas question de le lui avouer, elle avait sa fierté de tireuse elle aussi !

Il devina, malgré tout, ses pensées, alors qu'il enroulait ses doigts autour des siens. Les deux amants s'enlacèrent avec tendresse, le temps d'une pause, un moment de calme avant de devoir courir à nouveau.

 _And I said hey  
Hey, hey, hey  
Living like we're renegades  
Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey  
Living like we're renegades  
Renegades, renegades_

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusque là ! Les reviews sont les bienvenus :3**

 **À bientôt,**

 **Cao**


	2. Home

**Re-bonjour ! Voilà maintenant un deuxième OS sur McGenji, avec _Home_ de Philips Philips à écouter à côté !**

* * *

 _Hold on, to me as we go  
As we roll down this unfamiliar road  
And although this wave is stringing us along  
Just know you're not alone  
'Cause I'm going to make this place your home_

McCree se tourna sur lui-même, farfouilla, dans un demi-sommeil, les draps à côté de lui, pour finalement se rendre compte qu'il était le seul occupant du lit. Le matelas était froid – quoi de plus normal avec son compagnon ? – et il n'y avait nulle trace de son amant dans la pièce. Où il avait pu partir, ça, McCree ne le saurait qu'en se levant, quand bien même il n'était pas pressé de quitter le confort du lit. Finalement, il se redressa et posa les deux pieds sur le parquet ciré, jetant un regard circulaire dans la chambre. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'imposante commode qui trônait à côté de la porte, et ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire. Troisième tiroir à gauche en partant du haut : il contenait toutes les lettres. Ses lettres. Celles que Genji lui avait écrites après le départ du cyborg d'Overwatch, ponctuellement, jusqu'à ce que les hommes se rencontrent à nouveau. Oh, bien sûr, Genji avait écrit à plusieurs personnes, comme Angela par exemple, mais celles que McCree avait reçu étaient différentes, et il chérissait plus que tout que d'en tenir une nouvelle entre ses doigts, et conserver avec précaution toutes les précédentes. Quand Genji avait découvert que Jesse les avait gardées, il en avait ri, mais avait également été touché par le geste du cowboy.

Ce dernier entendait le vent gémir, au-dehors. Par la fenêtre, il pouvait voir la lune, masquée par quelques nuages. Enfin, il se leva, quitta la chambre, sortit pieds nus de la maison. Il ne prêta pas attention au soudain changement de température qui l'enveloppa tout entier. Il fit le tour de la bâtisse, à la recherche de Genji. Cette maison, dans laquelle ils s'étaient installés depuis plusieurs années. Si on avait dit au McCree d'avant qu'il se poserait avec Genji au calme, dans une maison construite au Colorado, il aurait ri au nez de cette personne. Mais il était là, à présent. Il s'était rapidement plu dans cette vie, certes sans péripéties mais tranquille, et surtout aux côtés de l'homme qu'il aimait.

 _Settle down, it'll all be clear  
Don't pay no mind to the demons  
They fill you with fear  
The trouble it might drag you down  
If you get lost, you can always be found_

 _Just know you're not alone  
'Cause I'm going to make this place your home_

Il trouva ce dernier à côté du potager, assis sur le banc que McCree avait taillé dans un tronc d'arbre mort. Sa visière retirée, yeux clos, les mains posées sur ses genoux, il restait immobile, comme s'il méditait. Mais l'américain avait su, au fil du temps, déceler le moindre mouvement du corps artificiel, et apprit à les décoder. Aussi avait-il pu remarquer le léger tressautement qui parcourait le cyborg.

Genji avait mal.

\- Hey, darlin', murmura t-il en se posant à côté de lui.

L'autre homme tourna la tête vers lui, les paupières à demi-soulevées. Il vit la question muette dans le regard de son amant.

\- Les implants… répondit-il dans un souffle.

McCree soupira. Tout ce métal accroché à son corps n'avait pas que des bénéfices ; les implants de l'acier enfoncés dans la chair rappelaient de temps à autre leur présence par une douleur lancinante, sournoise. Le cowboy, avec son bras gauche artificiel, comprenait parfaitement ce que Genji ressentait. Mais lui pouvait au moins retirer ce membre de temps à autre, alors que Genji, non.

\- Viens là, dit doucement Jesse en enroulant ses bras autour du torse de Genji pour l'attirer contre lui.

Le Japonais accompagna le mouvement en s'installant plus confortablement sur les jambes du cowboy, se nichant contre son thorax. Enlacé ainsi, il se sentit en sécurité, même si la douleur refusait de se taire. Il sentit la main de Jesse caresser ses cheveux.

\- Tu pouvais me prévenir, tu sais, lui chuchota McCree au bout d'un moment de calme réconfortant.

\- Tu avais l'air de bien dormir je ne voulais pas te déranger.

\- Je serais prêt à accumuler les insomnies si je savais que tu allais mal.

Genji sourit doucement. Les mains de McCree enserrèrent tendrement son visage, qu'il souleva pour ancrer son regard dans le sien.

\- J'aurais pu te soutenir. Comme ça par exemple.

Et parlant ainsi, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre homme, contact agréable qu'il rompit ensuite pour couvrir de petits baisers la figure couturée de cicatrices. Genji pouffa légèrement sous la sensation chatouilleuse.

C'était déjà un bon début, pensa McCree. Il était prêt à rester avec Genji jusqu'au lever du soleil si cela permettait à son adoré d'oublier ses soucis.

Juste eux deux. Au calme. Sereins.

 _Settle down, it'll all be clear  
Don't pay no mind to the demons  
They fill you with fear  
The trouble it might drag you down  
If you get lost, you can always be found_

 _Just know you're not alone  
'Cause I'm going to make this place your home_

 _Oh-ho ohohohoh oh oh oh oh_

* * *

 **Une 'tite review ? :3**

 **À bientôt !**


	3. The Hanging Tree

**Je dédie cet OS à AngelScythe parce que je sais qu'elle adore le R76 et aussi parce que c'est une des mes auteurs préférées ^^**

 **Couple : R76, Chanson : The Hanging Tree (Adrisaurus Arrangement/MockingJay)**

* * *

 _Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree?  
They strung up a man  
They say he murdered three.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it seem  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree.  
_

Jack poussa un grognement plaintif. Tout son corps le lançait, éclairs de souffrance qui le parcouraient de part en part. Comme un orage à l'intérieur de lui-même, ouragan qui le mordait brutalement, et qui, ainsi, le ramena petit à petit à la réalité. Il était allongé sur le ventre, un matériau dur et inconfortable pressé contre le haut de son corps et son visage, ses bras et ses jambes pendues dans le vide, pesant si lourds qu'ils semblaient être sur le point de se déboiter.

Ce sur quoi il était posé, c'était une branche d'arbre suffisamment large pour le supporter. Il tourna légèrement la tête, afin de discerner le sol, qui était trop loin à son goût. Comment avait-il atterri ici ?

Puis l'odeur de fumée atteignit ses narines. Pas de fumée sans feu, pas de feu sans explosion. Il se souvenait, maintenant. Durant la nuit, le bâtiment dans lequel il se cachait avait été attaqué par des agents de Talon. Ils l'avaient pourchassé jusqu'en haut du toit ; 76 avait réussi à descendre trois avant qu'un autre ne lui lance une grenade. De quoi elle était faite, il n'en savait rien, mais le souffle de l'explosion avait été suffisamment puissant pour le projeter dans le vide.

L'arbre avait stoppé sa chute, au prix d'égratignures profondes, mais l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine.

 _Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree?  
Where the dead man called out  
For his love to flee.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it seem  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree.  
_

Enfin, pas tout à fait. Il pouvait sentir qu'il avait plusieurs côtes fêlées, et s'il ne se soignait pas au plus vite, son état risquait d'empirer. Avec une grimace, il tenta, d'une main, de fouiller son habit à la recherche de son champ biotique, mais il ne trouva rien. Puis il remarqua une lueur argentée au sol, là où gisait la technologie nécessaire pour le guérir. Pestant, il tenta de se relever, mais il ne réussit qu'à s'arracher un gémissement. Il comprit rapidement qu'il ne pourrait tout simplement pas descendre, pas dans cet état. Tout au plus parvint-il à se redresser pour s'adosser au tronc, au prix de plusieurs élancements douloureux. Quand bien même le bois vivant n'était pas la plus agréable des matières sur laquelle s'installer, il y avait un peu de mousse pour amortir quelque peu le tout.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à un moyen de quitter l'arbre, il se tendit lorsqu'il vit une fumée sombre s'élever face à lui, volutes noires qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Il serra les poings, se préparant pour la violence qui allait suivre. Tout mal en point qu'il était, il se refusait d'être pris par la mort alors qu'il venait tout juste d'y échapper.

L'autre leva une main alors qu'il s'était matérialisé sur la branche, et que Jack avait ramené ses jambes sous lui.

\- N'essaie pas d'engager un combat. Si tu comptes bondir sur moi, tu ne réussiras qu'à tomber et te briser les os.

\- Toujours aussi perspicace, grogna le soldat d'une voix rauque, approfondie par la douleur.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, souffla Reaper avec exaspération, je connais le moindre de tes mouvements avant que tu n'y penses. Mais tu dois savoir que ton heure n'est pas encore venue, pas ce soir.

Avant que Jack n'ait pu réagir, l'ombre l'avait enveloppé. Il se débattit quelques secondes, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était posé au sol. Il était désormais au pied de l'arbre, le champ biotique à portée de main. Il l'activa, sentit son corps reprendre vigueur.

\- Tu ferais mieux de ficher le camp maintenant, si tu ne veux pas te faire prendre, s'éleva la voix de Reaper, qui attendait sur le côté, bras croisés.

\- Je sais me débrouiller seul, merci, je n'ai pas besoin d'un tueur en série pour chaperon, répliqua 76 en se rapprochant de lui, son fusil en main et son viseur tactique dans l'autre.

Le fantôme haussa les épaules.

\- Dans ce cas, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider la prochaine fois que tu seras pendu à un arbre.

\- Tu dis ça, et ensuite je te surprends dans mon sillage.

\- Imbécile.

Reaper s'avança, souleva le bas de son masque pour déposer rapidement ses lèvres froides contre celles brûlantes, vivantes, de Jack. Lui resta immobile, savourant ce moment bref mais malgré tout tendre, une pause dans toute cette violence. Puis Reaper rabattit le masque et recula. Mais l'autre homme avait pu apercevoir le léger sourire sur le visage mortifère.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'il est hors de question que je te laisse filer.

Et il disparut, tandis que le soldat remettait son viseur, pour ensuite s'enfoncer dans les bois. Seul témoin de la scène, l'arbre fit agiter ses branches, mues par le vent.

Puis le calme revint.

 _Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree?  
Where I told you to run,  
So we'd both be free.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it seem  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree._

* * *

 **Je sais que c'est pas très canon mais j'adore ce genre de relation :D**

 **À bientôt !**


	4. Ophelia

**Alors ici... J'ai eu l'orgueil de shipper Doomfist avec l'un de mes OCs, Kyoko, que j'ai introduit dans ma fic "The mirror". Aussi je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire cette histoire pour comprendre celle-ci.**

 **Donc... Doomfist x Kyoko, chanson : Ophelia (The Lumineers)**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 _Oh, oh, when I was younger, oh, oh, should have known better  
And I can't feel no remorse, and you don't feel nothing back_

Depuis la nuit des temps, les hommes étaient mis à rude épreuve.

Cela, Akande le savait mieux que personne. Le monde imposait un nombre infini de défis à ceux qui le peuplaient. Et l'homme au poing de métal les avait tous confrontés : s'il les gagnait, alors c'était une preuve de sa force ; et s'il échouait, au moins le combat l'aurait-il rendu plus fort.

Mais ce défi-là, quelle qu'en serait l'issue, elle ne lui serait pas bénéfique. Kyoko, la bataille, le conflit qu'elle représentait, était une énigme sans solution.

Kyoko. Kyoko. Un miroir. Un opposé. Au début un simple nom. Via les communications d'Overwatch que Sombra recueillait lors des confrontations entre les deux organisations, ce prénom s'était retrouvé là, dans les phrases, une présence naturelle. Une meilleure investigation avait permit d'apprendre qu'elle était un soutien à l'arrière, une aide lorsque leurs adversaires retournaient dans leurs bases, et la sœur aînée des Shimadas – étrange qu'ils n'aient pas entendu parler d'elle auparavant. Mais Akande n'y avait pas prêté attention ; ce n'était qu'un nom de plus, un ennemi sans visage dont Talon se débarrasserait le moment venu. Un énième lézard à piétiner.

Puis Talon avait attaqué Numbani, une tentative pour détruire ce bastion de paix. Entre les ruines fumantes, le vacarme des armes et les fugitifs qui filaient pour survivre, son attention fut attirée par une femme, qui soulevait par sa seule force le gravat sous lequel elle et d'autres personnes étaient ensevelies, permettant aux victimes derrière elle de sortir à l'air libre. Il était resté un court instant immobile, à fixer la puissance qu'elle déployait, la détermination, la ténacité qui brûlait dans ses yeux, prête à embraser le monde autour d'elle.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était avancé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était approché d'elle, lorsqu'il vit qu'elle commençait à ployer sous le poids du rocher de Sisyphe, prêt à retomber et à emporter la femme avec lui. Rocher qu'Akande avait projeté au loin, réduit en poussière. Il remarqua la confusion, mais surtout la peur s'inscrire sur le corps et le front de la petite femme, parce que le gantelet de métal était la première chose qui était apparue dans son champ de vision, et nul n'ignorait ce qu'il signifiait, à qui il appartenait.

Puis leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

Toute crainte qu'elle portait en levant la tête s'était évanouie lorsque ses iris onyx plongèrent dans ceux d'ébène. Toute question qu'Akande se posait sur le bien-fondé de son action s'était éclipsée lorsque son regard s'ancra dans le sien.

La foudre, littéralement.

L'électricité qui saturait l'air.

Une seconde qui dura une éternité.

Durant ce laps de temps, ils purent s'observer à leur guise, au-delà de la poussière et de la sueur qui masquaient la peau, oubliant un instant leur rôle pour découvrir le visage de l'autre et le marquer dans leur mémoire, tandis qu'Akande sentit quelque chose de brûlant naître en lui.

Mais le monde rappela brutalement sa présence lorsqu'une voix menaçante s'éleva et que l'homme esquiva de justesse une flèche qui lui frôla le visage. Il recula, tandis qu'un éclair vert se précipitait vers la femme pour l'enserrer contre lui. Et quand bien même Akande était occupé à éviter les flèches d'Hanzo, il entendit distinctement les six mots prononcés par le cyborg, six mots qui giflèrent violemment le Nigérian.

« Kyoko, grande sœur, il faut fuir. »

 _Non_ , voulut hurler Akande, mais le cri refusa de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que ce mot voulait dire ? Non, parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'enfuit, ou non, parce qu'il refusait d'admettre la réalité de ses liens familiaux ? Kyoko, quant à elle, avant d'être emportée par son frère vers un lieu plus sûr, lui lança un regard de colère, montrant ainsi qu'elle ne voyait plus l'homme qui l'avait sauvé, mais l'homme qui dirigeait Talon et qui avait manqué de tuer son frère. Regard qui planta une dague de glace au cœur d'Akande.

Il aurait dû oublier. Effacer cette épisode de son esprit, effacer cette femme, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Tout au plus pouvait-il mettre de côté, pendant un instant, ces souvenirs dans un coin de son esprit, lorsqu'il était en public. Mais sitôt qu'il était à l'abri des regards, tout revenait au galop, un goût de sable envahissait sa bouche, tandis que son image flottait distinctement dans sa conscience.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi _elle_ ? Comment pouvait-il ressentir quoi que ce soit pour une ennemie, pour quelqu'un qui possédait une vision du monde complètement opposée à la sienne ? Toute sa raison lui démontrait l'illogisme de ses sentiments, et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Alors il décida d'apaiser le combat qui faisait rage dans son esprit en glanant des informations sur Kyoko, justifiant à lui-même que cela prouverait à quel point ce qu'il ressentait était absurde, et aux autres qu'il était nécessaire de connaître les moindres secrets de l'ennemi.

À part ses frères, elle n'avait pas de liaisons, mari ou famille, envers le monde extérieur, ce qui, d'un côté, le soulagea, mais de l'autre l'inquiéta, car cela signifiait qu'elle vivait au sein d'Overwatch, et qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de quitter fréquemment les bases de l'organisation – elles étaient sa demeure. Cependant, elle se rendait au Japon trois fois par an, seule. Ce qu'elle faisait là-bas, il l'ignorait, mais cette information lui serait plus qu'utile.

 _Oh, oh, got a new girlfriend, he feels like he's on top  
And I don't feel no remorse, and you can't see past my blinders_

Kyoko se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Elle avait toujours eu des problèmes de sommeil – et cela ne l'enchantait guère – mais depuis plusieurs jours, le trouble était différent.

Finalement, elle repoussa les draps, se leva brutalement et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la fenêtre, qu'elle ouvrit en grand, laissant la fraîcheur de l'air nocturne envahir sa chambre. En bas, dans la rue, les lanternes multicolores éclairaient de leur lueur festive la nuit estivale. La musique, qui avait résonné quelques heures plus tôt au loin, accompagnant Kyoko et tant d'autres personnes dans la danse, s'était désormais tue, l'heure tardive pressant les gens de retourner chez eux, afin qu'ils se reposent pour mieux continuer la fête le lendemain.

L'O-Bon, ou la fête des morts d'un point de vue occidental, Kyoko ne l'avait jamais manqué. Elle avait toujours considéré les ancêtres avec respect, avec cette admiration typique des enfants lorsqu'on touchait au surnaturel, aussi agissait-elle comme tel en les honorant chaque année. Quand bien même elle n'était pas du sang de ceux qui l'avaient élevée, cela ne l'empêchait pas de revenir tous les ans pour effectuer les rites nécessaires envers sa famille. Elle avait déposé l'encens et les offrandes sur les tombes de ses aïeux, suspendu des lanternes au pied de son appartement, fabriqué avec de la nourriture les embarcations pour transporter les âmes des défunts sans encombre vers l'autre monde, retrouvé d'anciens amis, dégusté les mets de son pays qui étaient si rares à Gibraltar, dansé jusqu'à l'ivresse la Bon Odori… Et pourtant tout cela ne l'avait pas entièrement apaisée.

Elle était seule ; bien qu'elle aurait aimé que ses frères l'accompagnent, cette fête dans cette ville ne les concernait pas. Ils n'avaient pas à honorer des inconnus ; et s'ils décidaient ou non de commémorer la mémoire de leurs ancêtres, de la famille qui les avait déchirés, ce serait leur décision, pas celle de Kyoko. Elle n'avait pas à intervenir dans leur relation avec leur passé, elle l'avait rapidement compris, bien que cela la chagrine.

Si elle ne se mêlait pas de leurs choix, l'inverse était-il possible ? Elle avait toujours été franche avec eux, toujours à exprimer ses pensées sans artifices. Mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle n'avait rien dit. Entre deux choix, on pouvait toujours choisir le troisième : ni vérité ni mensonge. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait _pas_ mentir, parce qu'elle ne pouvait _pas_ avouer. Qui aurait pu comprendre l'absurdité de sa situation ? Elle réussirait seulement à effrayer son entourage. _Il_ ne quittait pas ses pensées, et elle avait si peur de ce qu'elles impliquaient qu'elle n'osait même pas former son nom dans son esprit.

Elle secoua la tête. Elle était venue pour mettre tout cela de côté, pas pour se casser encore plus la cervelle ! Elle décida de suivre les vieilles habitudes et se prépara pour sortir. Vagabonder dans la ville endormie pour faire passer ses insomnies était un rituel qui la détendait. Une fois dans la rue, alors qu'elle s'était mise en marche, elle ne remarqua pas qu'une grande figure la suivait.

Combien de temps elle déambula dans le quartier, elle n'y prêta pas attention. C'était ça qui était amusant, perdre la notion du temps pour réduire son attache au monde réel. Ses pas la menèrent jusqu'à une petite aire de jeux, où elle se rendait souvent quand elle était enfant. Elle s'installa sur l'une des balançoires, imprimant un léger mouvement qui la berça doucement. Pendant un moment elle ne pensa à rien d'autre sinon à ce balancement tant répété dans le passé, douce méditation atypique. Puis les bruits de pas derrière elle la tirèrent de sa rêverie. Elle tourna légèrement la tête de côté pour saluer poliment la personne qui était désormais arrivée à sa hauteur.

Les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge.

Tout son être lui criait de courir, de se précipiter hors de la portée de cet homme, mais elle était tétanisée. Par la terreur, par l'incompréhension – que faisait-il ici ? – en même temps que les dragons au fond de son esprit lui murmuraient de ne pas s'enfuir. Pas encore. Ils soutenaient quelque chose qu'elle tentait d'étouffer.

Un espoir.

 _Oh, Ophelia, you've been on my mind girl since the flood  
Oh, Ophelia, heaven help a fool who falls in love_

Akande avait bien remarqué le corps de Kyoko se crisper. Face à un danger trop grand, les vivants avaient deux options : la fuite ou l'immobilité. Il n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'elle le considérait comme une menace.

Il la vit déglutir. Ouvrir la bouche pour murmurer :

\- Que me voulez-vous ?

\- Je n'ai pas d'intentions belliqueuses contre vous. Pas ce soir.

Ces mots firent peu pour la rassurer, il le vit à son regard méfiant.

\- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

\- Pour vous revoir.

\- Mais comment saviez-vous que j'étais – vous m'avez suivi !?

\- Je ne pouvais pas vous contacter tant que vous étiez dans le sillage d'Overwatch.

\- P-pourquoi tant y tenir ?

\- Numbani ne signifie rien pour vous ?

Elle se tut pendant un instant, son expression lui montrant qu'elle était prise de court par cette demande. Puis elle baissa la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas, laissa t-elle échapper dans un chuchotis. Vous êtes Doomfist : je devrais avoir peur de vous – j'ai peur de vous. À Numbani… À Numbani je n'avais pas peur. C'est là-bas que j'aurais dû… vous remercier. Maintenant c'est… très étrange de dire ça au chef de Talon mais (elle leva les yeux vers lui, un peu plus assurés à présent) merci de m'avoir sauvé. Même si je ne sais pas pourquoi.

La respiration d'Akande se calma, et il ferma pendant quelques secondes ses paupières. Quand il les rouvrit, ses pupilles brillaient.

\- Je vous en prie.

 _Oh, oh, got a little paycheck, you got big plans and you gotta move  
And I don't feel nothing at all  
And you can't feel nothing small_

Elle ne sut comment réagir devant cette politesse émanant d'un terroriste international. Mais au moins sa crainte s'était atténuée. Cependant, pourquoi avait-il tenu à connaître son avis sur –

Oh.

Elle secoua frénétiquement la tête. Non, non, ce n'était pas le moment d'imaginer n'importe quoi ! Comment aurait-il pu être touché par le même ressenti ? Minute, est-ce qu'elle venait de considérer cet événement comme un coup de foudre ?!

Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, elle enfonça le bas de son visage dans le col de sa veste. Elle vit l'homme hausser un sourcil devant ses gestes. Kyoko inspira, expira profondément. Elle devait éviter de se comporter comme une gamine, à quarante ans passés.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes venu ici, parvint-elle à articuler, sa voix étouffée par le tissu, uniquement pour me poser cette question ?

Doomfist détourna le regard, la lueur qu'il portait s'éclipsant.

\- Je n'interpelle pas quelqu'un pour rien. Je ne désire pas vous importuner – c'est bien la dernière chose que je souhaite faire. Mais pour le reste de votre séjour, j'aimerais être à vos côtés.

L'esprit de Kyoko fit chou blanc. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. En temps normal, si un criminel lui avait proposé sa compagnie, elle se serait enfuie à toutes jambes, et la logique imposait ce choix dans ce moment-là également. Sauf que cette situation était tout sauf logique. Une partie d'elle-même la poussait à accepter, malgré les conséquences qu'impliquait ce choix, une autre restait douteuse : peut-être était-ce un subterfuge, une ruse pour, par exemple, lui soutirer des renseignements sur Overwatch. Elle écarta ce soupçon sans pour autant l'oublier. Elle n'était pas haut placée dans l'organisation, elle codait des programmes informatiques et servait de psychologue, point. À moins que Doomfist (devait-elle encore le surnommer ainsi ?) veuille en savoir plus sur les déboires amoureux des membres ou leurs cauchemars, elle ne pourrait pas lui servir à grand-chose. La prendre comme otage ? Si c'était le cas, et elle en doutait à la vue de son attitude, elle saurait se débrouiller pour filer.

Il restait cependant un dernier point qui la tracassait.

\- Vous êtes recherché ne risquez-vous pas d'attirer l'attention des autorités en restant ici ?

Le léger sourire amusé qui se forma sur les lèvres de l'homme ne lui échappa pas.

\- Je sais passer inaperçu.

Comment un Nigerian d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix-neuf de haut, dont la figure était mondialement et tristement célèbre, pouvait se fondre dans la foule japonaise, Kyoko préféra rapidement mettre cette question de côté. Et après tout, n'était-ce pas un avantage s'il était de nouveau capturé ?

Une partie d'elle-même lui murmura que non. Qu'il valait mieux s'accrocher à cette relation. Et tant pis si elle n'avait pas d'avenir.

Alors elle se releva, fit face à Akande, et ouvrit la bouche, sa voix désormais calme :

\- J'accepte.

 _Honey I love you, that's all she wrote_

 _Oh, Ophelia, you've been on my mind girl like a drug  
Oh, Ophelia, heaven help a fool who falls in love_

 _Oh, Ophelia, you've been on my mind girl since the flood  
Oh, Ophelia, heaven help a fool who falls in love_

* * *

 **Au départ il y avait également la partie sur le festival qu'ils passaient ensemble, mais j'ai préféré couper ce passage.**

 **J'espère malgré tout que ça vous a plu :) À bientôt,**

 **Cao**


	5. White lie

**I'm back in black ! x) ENFIN j'ai pu me connecter avec un ordinateur ! Mon PC s'est cassé et avec ça je n'ai plus accès aux OS que j'avais écrit pour ce recueil, donc tant qu'il ne sera pas réparé (et ce, pour une durée** **indéterminée), je dois en écrire d'autres pour compenser, ce qui explique le hiatus (et aussi par le fait que je suis retournée en prépa donc temps libre limité enfin bref).**

 **Couple : Mercykill, chanson : White lie (The Lumineers)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _As a kid, my hands were red_

 _When you asked me I denied it_

 _I've told lies that never came true_

 _And I have stolen and so have you_

Si Gabriel n'avait pas ouvert la porte à ce moment-là, s'il avait attendu quelques secondes de plus, il n'aurait rien vu.

Mais il était épuisé. Drainé d'énergie au point qu'il oublie que cette chambre n'était pas la sienne. Il voulait simplement prendre une douche réparatrice pour ensuite s'effondrer sur le lit, si possible aux côtés de son docteur préféré.

Souhait impossible, puisqu'il surprit Angela dans la salle de bain. Bien sûr, il l'avait dérangée dans son intimité, ce qui était gênant pour chacun d'entre eux. Mais il avait eu le temps de percevoir, avant qu'elle ne se couvre précipitamment d'une serviette, les longues marques roses qui lui striaient les jambes, les cratères blancs qui marquaient son torse et son dos.

Il avait aperçu son inconfort et l'éclat de honte dans ses yeux, et était sorti presque immédiatement. Il avait attendu avec une pointe d'anxiété qu'elle fasse de même, alors qu'il s'était assis sur le canapé, le dos voûté et les bras appuyés sur ses cuisses.

Il savait qu'il avait vu ce qu'il ne devait pas voir. Il l'avait compris au regard d'Angela, et en réfléchissant à ce que sa découverte impliquait.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son ange puisse avoir des traces, des souvenirs de la bataille. Pour lui, il était fréquent qu'on le dévisage, que les yeux de l'autre s'attarde sur les stries sur sa figure. Il vivait dans la violence, il était fait pour la parsemer, et en échange elle rappelait son rôle via ces traces. Il jouait le _bad guy_ , le soldat de l'ombre, et il était cantonné à cela, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Mais Angela ? Elle était un rayon de soleil, une figure importante de la propagande d'Overwatch. Elle était toujours prête à risquer sa sûreté pour soigner ceux tombés sur le champ de bataille. Si elle pouvait se guérir elle-même ? Sûrement, mais apparemment sa technologie ne pouvait pas tout faire disparaître. L'ange guérisseur devenait une cible immédiate dans l'action, et les cicatrices en témoignaient, tout comme elles témoignaient de l'échec de Gabriel, échec dans la protection de son amante. Mais surtout, elles prouvaient que l'ange était blessé, que l'ange était humain. Or, pour ne pas ternir l'image parfaite de l'organisation ‒ cela fit rire amèrement Gabriel ‒ Angela se devait d'être intouchable.

Raison pour laquelle, Gabriel s'en rendit compte, le Dr. Ziegler ne portait jamais de décolleté, ou de jupes courtes, ou de pantacourts. D'ailleurs, la plupart du temps, elle était en blouse. Cela devait être douloureux pour Angela, que de porter la preuve qu'elle avait côtoyé cette violence militaire qu'elle abhorrait tant, qui avait été le principal motif de son refus, au départ, de rejoindre l'organisation. Et finalement, elle n'y avait pas échappé, malgré son rôle de médecin.

La guerre n'épargne pas les médecins, elle n'épargne personne.

Et lui avait volé un des secrets de l'ange, détenait une preuve de sa faiblesse.

 _If we can make it through another day_

 _With you believing in my innocence_

 _And we can make it through another year_

 _'Cause we both need it to forget this fear_

Leurs regards se croisèrent lorsqu'elle émergea enfin de la salle de bain, rhabillée.

\- Angela…

\- Reyes, le coupa t-elle, je ne t'en veux pas pour tout à l'heure.

Il en doutait, puisqu'elle utilisait son nom de famille et évitait de croiser ses yeux. Il ne dirait rien de ce qu'il avait vu, et il savait qu'elle le savait. Ce n'était pas ça qui inquiétait le docteur.

Elle vit Gabriel se lever, mais il ne se dirigea pas vers elle. Elle se sentit confuse, puis atrocement gênée quand il commença à enlever ses vêtements. Elle plaqua ses mains sur son visage et resta dans cette position, incapable de bouger, jusqu'à ce que la voix de ténor lui rappelle la présence de l'autre.

\- Angela.

Elle se tint immobile, refusant de faire un geste.

\- Angela. Je t'ai vue. C'est à toi de me voir maintenant.

Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il entendait par là, mais obéit avec réticence.

Lui se tenait debout, presque nu. Ses yeux étaient baissés vers le sol, comme un enfant pris en faute. Malgré la pénombre, elle distinguait sa barbe, ses cheveux en désordre, ainsi que les muscles qui lui donnaient cette stature imposante, lesquels étaient labourés par des cicatrices plus ou moins imposantes.

\- Je sais, souffla t-il au bout d'un moment, que ce n'est pas la même chose. Que contrairement à toi, chacun se doute de ce qu'il y a sous le tissu.

\- Mais est-ce que quelqu'un t'a déjà vu… comme ça ?

Il secoua la tête.

Il n'exhibait pas ses "souvenirs" de guerre. Il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Et il n'avait pas envie de s'y attarder. Parce qu'il en avait beaucoup, beaucoup moins que Jack. Et _ce_ fait, _cette_ pensée l'enrageait, car c'était la preuve qu'il avait été écarté, qu'il n'avait pas assez joué "le bon ami" avec les Nations Unies comme l'avait fait l'autre. Mais surtout, les plus graves signifiaient l'échec, les missions ratées, les agents qu'ils n'avaient pas pu sauver. Quelqu'un avec un peu de jugeote, et surtout qui l'avait plusieurs fois reçu sur une table d'opération, comme Angela, pouvait facilement le deviner.

Il lui offrait un secret blanc. Un secret de polichinelle. Elle pouvait en faire ce qu'elle voulait.

 _If it's all the same to you_

 _Then it's just a little white lie_

 _Then it's all the same to me_

 _And it's just a little white lie_

 _If I was to blame would you?_

 _Would you still believe?_

Et le regard de l'ange se fit compréhensif. Pas de pitié, pas de dégoût dans ses yeux, juste des mains qui s'avancèrent pour saisir délicatement le visage de l'homme, caressant doucement les cicatrices, avant de descendre et de s'enrouler autour de son torse, dans une étreinte qui soudait les deux corps marqués. Lui posa avec tendresse une main sur ses cheveux, entremêlant les mèches dorées entre ses doigts.

\- Tu arrives à vivre avec ? demanda t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Sous ton regard, oui.

\- Pareil ici.

Ils se sourirent, puis il s'avança pour déposer ses lèvres sur son front.

Sous cette enveloppe, ils étaient toujours eux-mêmes. Et une fois de plus, ils venaient de prouver à l'un et à l'autre qu'ils savaient voir au-delà.

Cette apparence était un mensonge blanc qu'ils étaient capables de déceler.

Un mensonge blanc qu'eux seuls connaissaient, et partagaient.

Et cela leur apporta un peu de réconfort.

 _I don't want you to forget_

 _Just pretend that it never happened_

 _And it's just a little white lie_

 _And it's just a little white lie_

 _If it's all the same to you_

 _Then it's just a little white lie_

 _Then it's all the same to me_

 _And it's just a little white lie_

 _If I was to blame would you?_

 _Would you still believe?_

* * *

 **N'oubliez pas, les reviews c'est très important pour la santé, et si vous avez des suggestions de couples, je suis preneuse ! (Si possible qui ne sont pas encore présents dans le fandom français, allez vérifier avant de demander parce qu'il y a de vraies pépites, dont celles d'AngelScythe, il y a beaucoup de choix dans ses recueils ^^)**

 **À bientôt !**

 **Cao**


End file.
